


Flashes

by captainDrC (Alcosta314)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Season/Series 05, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcosta314/pseuds/captainDrC
Summary: Moments in time, some Bellarke (most Bellarke), some not.





	1. Found

***

“Transport to ship. We’ve searched the land. Nobody here except a girl.”

The radio cut out. More static, then it crackled to life again.

"-- says her name is Clarke. And that she's the last survivor on Earth."

Silence again. Hollow, crushing silence. Then a slow realization. A sharp intake of breath. A glance to the right to make sure, no it wasn't a dream, that Eligius said Clarke, the name of the girl who had made their survival possible. 

“Oh my god...” 

“She’s alive.” 

An incredulous laugh. Trading small smiles. 

Murphy smirked, tilting his head down. "And they say I'm the cockroach," he muttered under his breath. 

Monty shared a hopeful look with Harper, who smiled and grasped his hand tightly. Emori grinned widely and turned to Raven, finding her frozen, staring at the screen. 

Raven gripped the radio in her hand, knuckles turning white. "No... This isn't- this isn't possible..." she breathed, her voice breaking, eyes wide. 

"Yes it is," Murphy remarked from behind her. "She had nightblood. It must've worked."

"But six years, alone?" Raven snapped. She shook her head angrily. “She’s been waiting for someone this entire time, and we can’t even get down!” She slammed the radio on the floor and stalked out, fuming. 

Silence again, but this time tense, not overpowering. 

“So… ” Murphy started, breaking the silence. “Who’s going to tell Bellamy?”

***


	2. I'm Glad

***

He had been helping her collect seaweed, pants rolled up and wading in the water, when he noticed the scar on her calf. His eyes flitted over the shiny pink lines in concern, and he looked up questioningly. 

“It’s from a bear trap,” Clarke explained, remembering the moment, amused.

Bellamy, however, didn’t seem so amused.

“How the hell did that happen?”

Clarke grinned.

“Madi wasn’t very… friendly at first. She thought I was a Flamekeeper trying to take her to Polis.” Clarke waded further into the river, looking for more seaweed. “She tried to stab me and stole all my things. It was… unexpected, to say the least. I thought I was the only one left.”

Bellamy nodded faintly. “How long did it take for her to trust you?”

“Hard to say. But she stopped trying to kill me after the first few days, so…” Clarke replied, throwing a soft smile over her shoulder. 

But instead of seeing Bellamy crack a smile at her morbid humor-- something she knew should amuse him-- Clarke found him studying the seaweed in his hands, fingering it mindlessly. 

“Bellamy?” she said, turning around fully to face him. 

He glanced up at her. Cleared his throat.

“I’m just… I’m glad you had her.”

“I’m glad too,” Clarke responded quietly. She stepped closer to him. “Bellamy--”

Her voice was cut off by the sound of Raven calling from the shore.

“Guys! Come quick, we’ve got company!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Just little drabbles I write when I'm bored. I'm really bad at committing to things, but if you have any ideas, let me know and I may be inspired.


End file.
